Twenty-two established investigators in 6 departments at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine have participated in an interdisciplinary research center with the major focus on mechanisms of liver cell injury and repair, particularly as related to injury from viral, metal, drug, alcohol parasitic and inheritable causes; collagen deposition and its reversibility, and molecular mechanisms of regeneration after injury. Based on the continued thesis that meaningful advances in understanding mechanisms of liver cell injury and repair require bridging the widening gap between basic biology and pathophysiology, we have established an increasing number of bridges between clinical investigators and basic scientists in a mutually-rewarding Liver Research Center. The administration structure of the Center has been established, educational activities have broadened, the scientific staff has increased in number and scope of research interests, new faculty and Research Associates have been recruited and major advances have been made in each of the several research areas.